This invention is in the field of steam generation using solar energy. A preferred embodiment of the present invention describes a point focus distributed receiver for generating high pressure steam.
Point focus distributed receivers for generating high pressure steam are known. One such receiver is described in Cordy, U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,986 ('986). The system described in the '986 patent has a concentrator dish for intercepting, concentrating, and focusing solar energy on a first focal area, the dish having a reflective front surface and bracing members extending behind the reflective surface of the dish, and a cradle forming a gimbal mount for the concentrator dish, the cradle and dish moving around a polar axis and permitting the concentrator dish and its bracing members to move around a declination axis within the cradle. The cradle delivers all forces acting upon it along its polar axis to the earth at the end of the cradle nearest the equator. The cradle is comprised of 12 members, one of which may comprise the concentrator dish and only one of which experiences flexural force.
Although the dish and cradle described in the '986 patent function well, both are complicated structures. Also, the dish only works if the declination axis lies close to the plane formed by the edge of the dish. In the field of solar energy, any reduction in complexity is desirable, as such reductions typically reduce the cost of the system. As cost is one of the limiting factors in solar energy generation, a simpler cradle and concentrator dish which still functions as well as the cradle and dish shown in the '986 patent are desirable.